Lithuaniaball
Lithuaniaball or Lithball is a countryball in Northern Europe. The last paganball of Europe. One of the three Balticballs, sibling of Latviaball and Estoniaball. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments.Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Dutchy of Lithuania". Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. Has even earned it a nickname "North Italianball" in Germany and "cham" in Poland. On a plus side, such hot temper makes her fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes her difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of most hated countries almost every year. History The Proudest Moments of History * In 1253 Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball is Kingdom. * 15th c. Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball Largest state in Europe. * In 1410 together with Poland it has won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * In 1605 together with Poland it has won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * In 1990 March 11 it was the first country to leave the Sovietball. * March 29, 2004 Lithuaniaball join NATO. * May 1, 2004 Lithuaniaball join EU. * Junuary 1, 2015 Lithuaniaball join Euro zone. Before partition of Poland For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuania, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. Independence As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. Starting in 1940, Lithuania was occupied first by the Soviet Union and then by Nazi Germany. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union reoccupied Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent State of Lithuania. Relationship Friends * Latviaball - Brother and best friend. We can into potatoes! * Estoniaball - Baltic friend, who thinks that he is Nordic. * USAball - Our second homeland! * NATOball - Protecting from Russia! * EUball - Free Money! * Icelandball - Thank you for our independence! Enemies *Russiaball - We remember the history! We are not afraid of you and your "propaganda", with NATO destroy you soon. *Polandball - He claims that Vilnius is Polish clay - this is not true. *Belarusball - It's Lithuania. Minsk is our, also Russiaball's puppet. *Myanmarball - Flag stealers! *Soviet Unionball - We hate communism! Language Gallery Lithuaniaball.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lithuaniabaaasl.png Lesser known victim.jpg 1dkFyNH.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|LITHUANIA can into Euro zone! Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Night time balt.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png See also cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines